


Piedade

by Gabinos



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: M/M, MFCDZ, SS BR Takeover, Shurros
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 16:53:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24060130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabinos/pseuds/Gabinos
Summary: Aiolos sempre ia além do esperado, disso Shura sabia.Entretanto, sempre caía na mesma armadilha.Inconscientemente, talvez, desejasse ser salvo.
Relationships: Capricorn Shura/Sagittarius Aiolos
Kudos: 4





	Piedade

**Author's Note:**

> Escrita para @LeChevalier, na Tag da Escrita

Era um ato corajoso. O fazia pensando no prazer, nitidamente. Porém, com Aiolos nunca poderia deixar de pensar nas consequências. 

Entregava-se. Enganava a culpa, abafava os sons que o mantiveram acordado por incontáveis noites naqueles anos todos. Iludiu-se às primeiras vezes, imaginando que tão logo poderia sufocar-se na angústia, pagando sua pena, assim que o outro fosse embora. Todavia, o martírio era ainda mais lento e doloroso quando repousava sobre o peito de Aiolos, escutando o mecanismo de seu corpo trabalhando, os pulmões sendo inflados com o ar que partilhavam, naquele mesmo tempo e espaço — um bem específico, por sinal.

Para Shura, as coisas funcionavam muito bem na solidão. O sofrimento era purificador, o tornava um homem melhor.

Entretanto, Aiolos estava a seu lado agora, utilizando de sua paciência e carinho para ensiná-lo que o passado deve ficar no lugar que lhe é devido e, por mais duro que seja, não há redenção sem o perdão que Shura devia a si mesmo. 

Não o deleitaria apenas para abandoná-lo, já havia falhado quando partira pela primeira vez. Tornara-se algo completo, não ofertaria a carne sem obrigá-lo a compartilhar o coração. Permaneceria. 

Assim como foi capaz de salvar a si, salvaria a Shura também.


End file.
